Misión imposible: la proposición
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Alemania quiere pedirle matrimonio a Italia. ¿Pero Romano se lo permitirá? ¿Qué hará para impedirlo? Gerita y un poco de spanamo. Ahora segundo capitulo: Boda.
1. Chapter 1

**MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE: LA PROPOSICIÓN**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Alemania:::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ey West ¿Qué tienes ahí?- escondí detrás de mí el anillo, no podía dejar que mi hermano lo viera. Si lo veía, todo el mundo se enteraría antes de que hubiese salido de la habitación.

-No es nada, solo una moneda que me he encontrado- Me alejé de él, si llegaba a la puerta de mi habitación, podría cerrarla y estaría a salvo.

-Claro que no seguro que es un increíble regalo para mi awesome persona. Enséñamelo-Pidió intentando quitármelo de la mano.

-Nein.

-Vamos, ¿Qué más te da? Si fuese una moneda, no te importaría.

Maldije, Prusia no suele estar tan espabilado a estas horas, lo más normal es que fuese a por la tercera cerveza del día.

-Si me dejas de preguntar te pago toda la cerveza de esta semana- Le propuse, era imposible que mi hermano no aceptase.

-Nein.

-Vamos al bar y...WAS!- no me lo podía creer, Prusia era incapaz de estar un día sin beber, lo siguiente sería un Romano amable o un Inglaterra cocinando bien.

-Francia y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Si aguanto tres días sin beber me paga todas las juergas de este mes.

Hoy todo iba de mal en peor, lo mejor sería salir corriendo mientras estaba hablando. Me alejé lentamente, pero Prusia al ver mi retirada, se lanzó sobre mí, atrapándome y cogiendo la cajita.

-Devuélvemelo dummkopf- Le agarré y cogí su muñeca.

-Nein, quiero verlo.

En mitad del forcejeo la caja se abrió y el anillo salió rodando por todo el pasillo. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

-Kesesesese, ¿Y esto qué es?-Mi hermano sonrió mientras cogía el anillo del suelo- ¿Un regalo para el pequeño Italia, West?

Me sonrojé un poco, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Dámelo, bruder-Le ordené extendiendo el brazo.

-Vale, kesesese. Mi hermanito está creciendo ¿cuándo se lo vas a pedir a Italia?

-Esta noche en Venecia- No le iba a dar más detalles, era peligroso decírselo- No se lo digas a nadie, ni le mandes SMS, ni lo pongas en FaceBook, ni señales... nada.

-¿Y me pagarás las bebidas de esta semana?

-No, si no lo haces te hecho del sótano y congelo tu cuenta bancaria- Si hacía lo que pedía al final acabaría pidiendo de todo y no pensaba arruinarme.

-Muy bien West, tú ganas. ¿Pero no hace falta que te dé la charla?

-Bruder...

-Si necesitas algún consejo ya sabes dónde estoy-Y se largó del pasillo inteligentemente gracias a su instinto de supervivencia, no fuese a echarle de mi casa antes de tiempo.

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones, había ganado por poco, pero esperaba que Gilbert no fuese tan tonto como para decírselo a alguien.

Un poco más relajado, entré en mi habitación para vestirme. Todo debía ser perfecto esta noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Prusia:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

West había dicho que no se lo contase a nadie, pero no había dicho nada de Gilbird. Me senté en la silla del escritorio en mi sótano para escribir una carta a Antonio y Francis, contándoselo todo. Después, la até a la pata de Gilbird que salió por la ventana rumbo a la casa de Antonio. Iba a ser awesome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos idiotas no dejaban de molestarme. El pervertido de Francia intentaba invadir mis regiones vitales y el tonto de España le gritaba que el único que podía hacer eso era él. Había estado mucho mejor cuando solo éramos Antonio y yo ¡No es como si le hubiera echado de menos! Lo que pasa es que le había venido a visitar porque me aburría, nada más. Pero a los cinco minutos llegó el pervertido y lo único que se les ocurrió es ponerse a beber.

De pronto, el pajarraco de macho patatas 2 con una carta en su pata entró por la ventana. A saber lo que quería decir, seguro que algo como "Ahora voy" o "vámonos de juerga"; en definitiva tendría que aguantar a los tres idiotas borrachos, menudo día. Francia la cogió y se puso a leer.

-No os lo vais a creer-Exclamó con los ojos a punto de salir de las órbitas, me lo podía imaginar, Prusia ha aprendido a leer y escribir- Alemania le va a pedir matrimonio a Ita-chan.

Escupí el vino que había estado bebiendo y me quedé paralizado, no podía procesarlo. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo patata de merda intentar casarse con mi hermano! ¡Iba a matarle!

-¿Lovi a dónde vas?- preguntó el bastardo tomate mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡A matar a ese fligio di puttana por atreverse a acercarse a mi fratellino!-Saqué del armario de España su hacha-Voy a enseñarle a no meterse con los italianos.

-Pero tomatito, Alemania piensa pedírselo diga lo que digas y los dos están enamorados ¿Y si te traigo unos tomates y nos los comemos?

-Repite eso.

-¿Lo de los tomates?

-No, lo anterior. Me ha dado una idea. Alemania no va a poder declararse porque no va a tener ningún momento para pedírselo. Y vosotros dos me vais a ayudar- Les expliqué señalándolos. Era un plan maestro, no podía fallar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enumeré todos los pasos de la noche:

Feliciano estaría aquí a las 6, llegaríamos a las 8 al restaurante y allí me declararía; si no era capaz, iríamos a pasear en góndola a las 10 y se lo pediría allí; si en ese lugar tampoco estaba preparado, se lo pediría al pasear por Venecia ¿Y si no estaba listo? ¿Y si me rechazaba como la otra vez? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ludwig, cálmate. Eres Deutschland, la Bundesrepublik Deutschland, no puedes echarte atrás. Si no tienes miedo en una batalla, esto te tiene que resultar sencillo. Pero no lo era, prefería luchar antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Tienes que ser valiente ¿Entendido? Volveré a repasar lo que iba a decir cuando me declarase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Romano:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? No creo que funcione.

-Claro que sí, al salir afuera para esperar a mi hermano se le caerá el cubo de cerveza, mi tonto fratello pensará que está borracho y no creerá nada de lo que le diga. Es brillante.

Nos escondimos detrás de los arbustos, observando como mi hermano llegaba andando. Era el momento, la puerta se estaba abriendo y el cubo cayó, mojando a... ¡Prusia! ¿Por qué había salido él? Maldije por fallar, pero no me preocuparía, este plan había fallado, pero solo era el primero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-West, me voy a casa de España-Gritó mi hermano desde la planta baja.

-Ja- Feliciano debía de estar a punto de llegar y todo estaba en orden: Tenía el pelo arreglado, el traje impoluto, la cartera guardada y la caja con el anillo en el bolsillo. No faltaba nada.

Oí un ruido en la planta baja y me asomé. Era mi hermano apestando a alcohol con un cubo en la cabeza, debía de estar borracho.

-Bruder, ¿No decías que no ibas a beber en los próximos tres días?

-Pero West, un cubo lleno de cerveza cayó del cielo acertando en mi awesome cabeza-Debía de estar más borracho de lo que pensaba.

-Da lo mismo, me voy ahora. Me voy a quedar esta noche en casa de Italia, no destruyas nada en mi ausencia. Verstehen Sie?

Salí de casa sin darle tiempo a responder antes de que me arrepintiese de dejarle solo en casa.

-Ciao, Luddy- Italia apareció vestido con un traje pero sin la chaqueta. Nada más verme, me abrazó-Estoy muy contento de que Lud me haya invitado a comer pasta, ve.

-Hallo, Feliciano- Intenté corresponder el abrazo, pero todavía me costaba un poco demostrar afecto en público-Vamos a mi coche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::2 horas después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos al restaurante a las 8, según mi programa; perfecto. El restaurante era elegante con grandes puertas. Nos presentamos y el camarero nos guió hasta un rincón de la terraza, era la mejor mesa y la había reservado para la ocasión. Tras darnos los menús, se marchó a otra mesa que estaba a nuestro lado.

-Feliciano ¿puedes pedir por los dos?- Le pedí, no me había dado cuenta de que no sabía leer italiano.

-Claro lud. Yo me pediré spaghetti alla carbonara y para ti risotto risi e bisi. El vino puede ser un Amarone della Valpolicella. ¿Qué te parece?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::Romano:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta vez mi plan no podía fallar, lo tenía todo planeado.

-Francia ¿Llamaste a Inglaterra?

-Sí por ahí viene-Me contestó señalando a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos y a Japón y a China...

-Te dije que llamases a Inglaterra ¡No a todos los países que tenías en la agenda!

-Yo solo se lo dije al cejotas, a mí no me mires.

-Yo se lo dije a Alfred y no me digas cejotas, bloody frog.

-Yo estaba jugando a un juego de rol con Japón y se lo dije.

-China-kun estaba en mi casa para un acuerdo comercial y tuve que posponerlo- Comentó Japón preparando una cámara de vídeo- Nunca me hubiese perdido este momento.

-Y yo se lo dije a Rusia, aru.

-Y yo vine para pedirles si querían hacerse uno conmigo después de la boda.

-¡y tú, Prusia, qué haces aquí!

-Me empapasteis de cerveza. Además, quería ver como se lo pedía mi hermano.

-No sé qué hacéis la mitad aquí, pero este es el plan. El macho patatas no puede pedírselo ¿Entendido? Solo necesito a Inglaterra, así que los demás haced lo que os dé la gana.

Dicho esto arrastré a la cocina a Inglaterra y le pedí que hiciese un risotto.

-¿Estás seguro? Nunca he cocinado algo así.

-Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que les encantará, pidieron que lo hicieses tú.

-¿De verdad? Por fin alguien que comprende mi comida.

Tras prepararlo, me puse un disfraz de camarero con un bigote falso. Cogí el plato y me dirigí hacia su mesa.

-Eh tú ¿Qué haces con un solo plato? Lleva estos dos a la mesa 5, la bebida a la dos, este otro plato a la 8. Capisci?-El otro camarero me entregó una bandeja en donde puso el plato con los otros-Vamos date prisa.

Tuve que llevarlo todo a la vez y estaba a punto de romperme el espinazo. la puñetera bandeja pesaba demasiado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::Alemania:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguí hablando con Feliciano tranquilamente hasta que llegó la comida. El camarero parecía a punto de caerse por el peso y me recordaba a Romano. Pero era imposible, Romano no lo sabía, me estaba empezando a preocupar demasiado.

-Tomen su comida- Nos dijo cabreado para luego marcharse, a lo mejor si se parecía a Romano.

La comida estaba exquisita y todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. Cuando acabamos de comer, decidí actuar.

-Felicia-an-no- "Relájate Ludwig, no tartamudees" me dije a mí mismo- ¿Querrías...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Romano:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí del restaurante y me quité el disfraz, el macho patata pronto estaría tan enfermo que no saldría del baño en una temporada. Me acerqué a los otros, Japón estaba con un portátil y una extraña máquina con forma de helicóptero.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunté sobre los chismes que tenía en la mano.

- Son pequeños helicópteros con cámaras insertadas que obedecen todas mis órdenes. Están grabando el momento para la posteridad.

Observé como Alemania empezaba la proposición. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Necesitaba una distracción!

Agarré a Estados Unidos, le puse un pasamontañas y le empujé hasta el interior del local. Problema resuelto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::Estados Unidos:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Romano me metió en el interior del restaurante de una patada, pero no sabía para qué.

-¡AHHHHH, UN LADRÓN!- chilló una mujer. Al oírlo saqué mi arma, era el héroe, tenía que proteger a todas esa gente. Seguro que por eso me había metido.

Al sacar el revólver todos los clientes se metieron bajo las mesas. Mejor, así no quedarían atrapados en el fuego.

-¡Ah, me duele la barriga!

-¡A mí también!

-¡Llamen a la policía!

-¡SOCORRO!

Los ladrones debían de haber lanzado algún producto químico que les hizo que le doliese la barriga, pero a mí no me afectaban esas cosas, era el héroe, tenía que rescatarlos a todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y-yo querría que...-Un grito me interrumpió, había un ladrón en el restaurante. Tras decirles a todos los que estaban en la terraza que no se moviesen, bajé al piso inferior. Allí me encontré con un hombre con pasamontañas armado con un revólver.

Antes de que me viese, arremetí contra él, lanzándolo al suelo para poder inmovilizarlo. Pero consiguió liberarse de mi agarre y salió huyendo.

Los clientes salieron de debajo de las mesas y se acercaron a agradecerme mi actuación, el jefe del restaurante también me dio las gracias, diciendo que no tenía que pagar la cena por salvar su restaurante del robo e invitándome a su mejor vino.

Agradecí la oferta, pero la rechacé; esa noche debía estar lo más lúcido posible. Después de esto Italia y yo salimos del restaurante para ir a las góndolas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Romano:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Maldizione! ¡No había funcionado! Huimos todos del restaurante corriendo lo más rápido posible y no paramos hasta tres calles más adelante. Hasta que alguien me recordó algo.

-Anda, ¿E Iggy?

Me había olvidado al bastardo del té en la cocina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;::::::::::::En ese momento en la cocina :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Inglaterra seguía cocinando alegremente, quizás los italianos no fuesen tan malos si podían apreciar su comida.

-¡TÚ! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? ¿Envenenar a los clientes?-Le acusó el Chef. -¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No sabes cocinar!

-Claro que sé, tú no sabes apreciar la comida que un caballero como yo prepara.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- El chef, cabreado, Sacó una escoba y El rubio tuvo que salir corriendo mientras el chef le perseguía golpeándole-¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!

Poco después, Arthur, con varios chichones en la cabeza, se encontraba a los otros países, acusándoles de abandonarle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::Feliciano::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Íbamos los dos en la góndola de Italia, mientras Feli la propulsaba con ayuda del haya. Feliciano se había negado a montar en una góndola donde no fuera el conductor, me contó que quería ser él quien me llevase en mi primer viaje en góndola. Me hubiese gustado que hubiese estado a mi lado, pero podía comprenderlo, él conocía la ciudad mejor que nadie.

-Lud, mira eso, Es la Ca' d'Oro, está considerado uno de los edificios más bonitos de Venecia- La verdad es que era un edificio hermoso, pero había venido por otra razón.

-Feliciano ¿puedes parar un momento y venir aquí, Bitte?

-Claro, Luddy- El castaño paró de remar y se sentó su lado.

-Antes quería decirte algo, pero no pude- Le aclaré.

-¿Qué querías decirme Lud?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía que pararlo, ¿Pero cómo? Ya sé.

-Rusia, América abrid la compuerta-Ordené a los dos países.

-Yo nunca trabajaría con un comunista.

-Si lo hago ¿Te harás uno conmigo? Y coincido con el cerdo capitalista.

-Es solo para ver quién es más fuerte ¿podríais hacerlo? p-por favor-Me costó decir esa maldita palabra, pero era por el bien de mi hermano.

-Eso es fácil, ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

-Mentira, alguien tan gordo no puede ni mover una silla.

Los dos salieron corriendo hasta la compuerta para abrirla, ¡Ha sido tan fácil engañar a esos dos idiotas!

En poco tiempo, la compuerta se abrió soltando toda el agua a la vez. Y balanceando la góndola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Alemania:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y-yo te quería decir que...

En ese momento, la góndola se balanceó provocando que Italia se cayese de la barca.

-¡Italien!

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu!

Salté de la barca sin pensármelo dos veces para ayudarle, le agarré por debajo de los brazos y le ayudé a trepar por uno de los lados de la góndola.

-¿Estás bien?-Fue lo primero que dije al subir, los dos estábamos completamente empapados. Tenía que llevarle a casa antes de que se resfriase, prefería preguntárselo otro día antes de que se enfermase. Le cubrí con mi chaqueta, menos mal que me la había quitado al subir a la barca.

-¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir Ludwig?

-No importa, ya te lo diré otro día. Volvamos a casa ¿Vale? –Le contesté dándole un beso en la frente y revolviendo con cuidado su pelo. Podía no haber salido como uno esperaba, pero habría otros días, no me importaba esperar un poco más con tal de estar con él para siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::Romano:::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin lo había conseguido, el macho patata no se dio cuenta de que al subir se le había caído la caja con el anillo al agua, ¡Ahora no podría declararse!

-Lovi, ¿Realmente estás contento? –Me preguntó Antonio, algunas veces parecía tonto ¡Pues claro que lo estaba!

-Feli parece realmente feliz con él. Piensa en Feli, puede que te caigan mal los alemanes, pero Ludwig siempre se portado bien con Feli. No creo que haya estado bien lo que has hecho.

Pensé en mi hermano, es verdad que parecía más feliz desde que estaba con el macho patata, pero a lo mejor dentro de unos años le trataba mal. Tenía razón, entonces... ¿Por qué me sentía cada vez peor?

-Me siento mal ¿Por qué?-Le pregunté.

-Eso son remordimientos Lovi. Tú también sabes en el fondo que lo que has hecho no ha sido lo correcto.

Tenía razón, me había inmiscuido tanto en la vida de mi fratello pensando que sería lo mejor para él, que no me fije en lo que él quería de verdad.

-Tengo que recuperar el anillo. Es la única forma de arreglarlo.

-El anillo está en el fondo del canal no lo encontrarás.-Razonó Inglaterra.

Pero no hice caso y me lancé al río. El agua estaba helada demostrando que era Abril todavía. Me sumergí en el río y me puse a bucear.

Oí un chapoteo y subí a la superficie, era España.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a poner enfermo idiota!

-También es mi culpa Romano, por lo que debo de ayudarte a buscarlo.

-Y nosotros también-Gritaron las demás naciones mientras se tiraban.

-Me parece una tontería pero os ayudaré-Musitó Inglaterra.

-Yo soy un héroe, tengo que ayudaros o no lo encontrareis.

-Quiero seguir grabando, las chicas de fanfict... digo Alemania-San e Ita-Kun querrán verlo.

-Tengo que dar un empujoncito para que mi hermanito a fin se declare, sino no lo hará nunca.

-No me parece bien que no te ayudemos, aru.

-Si no te ayudo, no podré pedir en la boda que se vuelvan uno conmigo.

- Ita-chan necesita ayuda honhonhon.

Buscamos por todos lados, pero no lo encontrábamos. Todos empezaban a desesperarse.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlo, Lovi.

-No, no me voy a rendir-Y me zambullí una última vez lo más profundo que pude, entre el fango y la basura vi algo en el fondo. Era la caja del anillo, pero me estaba quedando sin aire.

"Vamos, joder, un poquito más, no voy dejarlo ahora que lo he encontrado."

Agarré el anillo y subí a la superficie.

-Lo tengo, vamos corriendo a casa de mi hermano antes de que sea tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::Minutos después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba llegar antes que el macho patatas a casa de mi fratello, pero con lo lento que era al volante llegaría a tiempo. Conduje a toda velocidad por la carretera con el trío de idiotas y Japón.

-Mirad ahí están.

Los dos estaban casi en la entrada. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Vosotros tres id y haceos los borrachos para distraerlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Vosotros hacedlo de una puta vez. Antonio toma la caja y méteselo en el bolsillo. Capisci?

-Si

Japón (Con su videocámara) y yo observamos como los tres se hacían los borrachos. Mientras Prusia explicaba porque estaban mojados, Antonio se abrazó a la pareja. Ese debió de ser el momento en el que introdujo la caja en el bolsillo.

Los tres volvieron aquí corriendo, mientras mi fratello y el macho patatas les miraban extrañados.

-¿Lo has hecho?-Le pregunté a Antonio.

-Sí, lo metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.-Contestó el muy idiota. No se ha dado cuenta de que tenía que meterlo en el pantalón del bastardo patata. ¡Es que estaba rodeado de idiotas!

-¡Se lo tenías que meter en los pantalones! ¿Es qué solo tienes tomates en la cabeza o qué?

El macho patata se iba a dar cuenta y nos iba a matar. Y todo por su estúpido error.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es mirar. No os preocupéis de algo que ya no tiene solución. Así que callaos que estoy intentando grabar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Alemania:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ver a mi hermano y a sus dos amigos comportándose de una forma tan extraña, nos encaminamos a la casa de Feli. Nada había salido como tenía que salir, pero no podía hacer nada. Era la segunda vez que lo intentaba y esta vez ni siquiera había podido preguntarle, quizás ahí arriba hay alguien que me odiaba. Espere a que abriese la puerta, pero parecía que no encontraba las llaves en los bolsillos.

-No te has vuelto a olvidar las llaves ¿verdad?- La última vez que salimos se le olvidó y tuvimos que dormir en mi casa, menos mal que esta vez he sido previsor y he traido unas llaves por si pasaba esto.

-No, claro que no, es solo que no las encuentro- Contestó mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo- ¿Qué es esto?

Italia sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, ¿Pero si estaba seguro de que lo puse en mis pantalones?

-Italia, no la abras- Pero era tarde ya la había abierto ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía decir que no era mío o que se lo guardaba a alguien o que se lo había encontrado esa noche.

-Lud ¿Es para mí?-La pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, este era el momento que había estado esperando toda la noche. Me arrodillé delante de él y empecé a hablar:

-Feliciano te conozco desde hace años. Primero fuiste mi enemigo, luego mi aliado, más tarde mi mejor amigo y ahora eres la persona más importante para mí. Hemos estado juntos en los buenos y los malos momentos, tú me hiciste sonreír y ver el lado bueno de las cosas, superar la mayor equivocación de mi vida (la segunda guerra mundial) y estuviste a mi lado después de la guerra cuando todos me dejaron, incluso después de lo que te hice. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Feliciano Vargas ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Espere a que me contestara, pero solo se quedó allí parado, mirándome. Creo que me había vuelto a equivocar.

-Si-i no quieres no hace falta, quizás me he precipitado un poco al...-Me excusé rápidamente, no podría aguantar otro rechazo.

-¡SÍIII!-Feliciano se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome y besándome-¡Sí, sí, sí, mille volte sì!

-Creía que me habías rechazado.

-Me he quedado parado porque no podía creérmelo, por supuesto que me casaré contigo- Y dicho esto unió sus labios con los míos y llevó una mano a mi pelo, desordenándolo.

Nos estuvimos besando durante minutos, sin parar. Empezé a notar como nos quedábamos sin aliento. Me separé de Italia lentamente, estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos color miel totalmente abiertos, mirándome con alegría y amor.

-Ti amo, Ludwig.

-Ich liebe dich, Feliciano.

En cuanto dije eso me volvió a besar. A pesar de que nada había salido como planeé, al final todo había sido perfecto. No había sido el peor día de mi vida, sino uno de los mejores.

Me separé de él, no quería que enfermase por estar tanto tiempo afuera con la ropa mojada.

-Vamos Feli, vamos a casa-Le dije dándole la mano.

Era el primer día de nuestra vida juntos. El primero de muchos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Extra

Me levanté de mi cama en casa de Antonio al oír el sonido del teléfono móvil. Miré quien era, era Feliciano.

-Fratello, vee, no te lo vas a creer ¡Ludwig me ha pedido que me case con él!

-Estoy muy contento por ti. Felicidades.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto cansado y pareces ronco ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, estoy bien. Ayer me acosté muy tarde. No es nada.

-Entonces te llamaré más tarde. Adieu!

-Adieu, fratello.

Me encontraba fatal, pero no me importaba. Mi fratello era feliz y eso era lo que contaba ¿Verdad?

Me acurruqué al lado de Antonio(No es que me guste, es que su cama es más cómoda) y me volví a dormir. Quizás cuando despertase me dejase de doler la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado, lo último ha sido por todos los fan de spanamo que lo lean. ¿Me enviarían un review? Así Romano se pondrá mejor antes ¿O me lanzan tomates? Así hago un gazpacho.

Debajo todas las palabras en otros idiomas que he usado:

Nein: no.

Was: qué.

Dummkopf: idiota.

Bruder: hermano.

Merda: mierda.

Fligio di puttana: hijo de puta.

Fratellino: hermanito.

Deutschland, la Bundesrepublik Deutschland: Alemania, la república federal de Alemania.

Ciao: hola.

Risotto risi e bisi: comida típica veneciana.

Amarone della Valpolicella: vino típico italiano.

Bloody frog: maldita rana.

Capisci?: ¿entendido?

la Ca' d'Oro: museo veneciano.

Ti amo: te amo.

Ich liebe dich: Te amo.

Adieu: Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien me pidió que escribiese sobre la boda, así que aquí lo traigo ¡Espero que te guste Hikari Sumeragi!

Al mismo tiempo he subido la secuela llamada Misión imposible 2: El contrataque del Karma (Si alguien quiere leerlo que se meta en mi perfil). Es un spamano (Salen todos los fan de Spamano corriendo a leerlo) Esperad que tenéis que leer este primero. Es un gerita (Paran un momento para después seguir a lo suyo) Se acabó. Al que primero salga le pego un tiro (Sacó un rifle de algún sitio), ahora todos a sus asientos (Los lectores lentamente vuelven a su sitio).

Jejeje, es broma, pero recomiendo leer primero este ya que lo que sucede aquí es el desencadenante de lo que sucede en la continuación.

Contestación al review al que no puedo mandar mensajes:

Yo (No yo, la otra persona, ya entendéis): _Por supuesto que gazpacho (Aunque me da que no voy a tener tomates...) Y si te gusta Romano, aquí vas a tener más de él, te lo aseguro. : )_

Ya os dejo leer ¡Chao!

**Misión imposible 1.5: La boda**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No estaba preparado para ese día, se suponía que faltaban meses para esa fecha. Pero rápidamente los meses pasaron. Faltaba un mes para la boda, luego una semana, luego un día y ahora... ¡Un hora! ¡Una puta hora de mierda!

No había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo. Tenía que permitir que el maldito macho patatas entrase en la familia y sobre todo... ¡Le tenía que entregar a su fratello! ¡A saber lo que hacía la maldita bastarda pervertida con su fratello! (No soy tonto, sé perfectamente que mi fratello y el bastardo patata no juegan al fútbol las noches que Feli se quedaba en la casa del bastardo, pero lo más sencillo era auto mentirse). Y tendría que llamarle cu-cuña-ñad-do, esto era lo peor que podía suceder desde el año que los tomates salieron malos.

Las vueltas que daba mi hermano por la habitación me ponían cada vez y más y más nervioso ¡Es qué el fligio di puttana no podía quedarse quieto por una puta vez en su vida!

-¡Estúpido! Deja de dar vueltas por la puta habitación ¡Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo y se caerá el edificio encima!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Italia:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca había estado más nervioso en mi vida, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de la iglesia y esconderme en algún sitio, pero no podía hacerle eso a Luddy, estaría muy mal por mi parte dejarle en el altar, se pondría muy triste y odio ver a Lud triste. Pero... ¿Y si él decidía que no quería casarse? Él siempre había sido una nación muy trabajadora y valiente, yo solo me escondía y hacía pasta ¿O si se daba cuenta de lo cobarde que era? ¿O si decidía que quería a alguien más serio? ¿O si...

-¡Estúpido! Deja de dar vueltas por la puta habitación ¡Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo y se caerá el edificio encima!- Me gritó mi fratello sobresaltándome.

-¿Si se cae el edificio no podré casarme con Lud?!- Olvidad lo que dije antes, ¡Iba a casarme! Y si se caía el techo no podría (Además de que haría daño a todos mis amigos que estaban ya dentro de la iglesia en sí).- Ve_~, _entonces no nos casaremos y no tendremos el final de los cuentos de hadas y...

-Fratello- Mi hermano me paró un momento- Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo el macho patatas te quiere de verdad. Así que cállate de una puta vez.- Después de eso me golpeó en la cabeza. Me dolió mucho, pero no importaba: Mi fratello por fin había reconocido que Ludwig me quería. A pesar de todo, aún no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Estás seguro fratello?- Pregunté un poco nervioso. No podéis culparme, voy a casarme dentro de unos minutos. Ve ¿CASARME? ¿Os lo imagináis?

-Claro. No desistió después de las veces que intenté impedir que te pidiera matrimonio...- Se tapó la boca al decir esas palabras.

-¿Qué dices?- No podía haber oído bien ¿Mi hermano había intentado que no me casase?

-Me he confundido. OLVÍDALO- Gritó. Estoy seguro de que se oyó por toda la iglesia.

-Pero...

-¡Qué lo olvides! ¡Me voy por acusarme falsamente! ¡Todavía hay cosas qué hacer!- Salió de la habitación dando un portazo gritando algo sobre injurias.

Me encogí al oír el portazo, pero a los pocos segundos se me olvidó, ese día le daba igual todo salvo una cosa, tras meses de espera... ¡Por fin iba a casarse!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Prusia:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aquí hablando desde la sala del novio o de uno de los novios ¿Tú eres el novio? ¿Verdad West?- Kiku me había pedido que grabase todo lo que pasase en esta sala. Y como nadie podría haber podido realizar esta tarea de una forma más awesome que yo, fui el encargado de grabarlo.

-Bruder, cállate. Voy a casarme en unos minutos, no estoy para tus estupideces.- Me cortó en seco. Ese es el genio que tenía el día de su boda, me gustaría verle en un funeral.

-Eso significa que eres el uke. Entonces... ¿Italia es el seme?- Pregunté. Mi teoría no podía estar bien, Italia era demasiado... ¿tierno? Dejémoslo claro, uke. Estar tanto tiempo con el señorito y la loca (Sobre todo la loca de las sartenes y el porno gay. No es broma, está obsesionada, estoy completamente seguro de que tiene cámaras plantadas en las casas de todos los demás países con parejas de su mismo sexo) me habían hecho mal.

-Deja en paz a tu hermano. Está a punto de casarse- Me recriminó Austria, tranquilamente sentado en una silla tomando un café.

-¡Tú no te metas falso aristócrata!

-Déjale bruder, tiene razón.- Vendido. Soy su hermano se supone que tiene que estar siempre a mi lado.- Austria ¿No tendrás algún consejo para darme? Tú te has casado varias veces.

Sorbió varias veces el café, se quedó pensativo y por fin habló.- No tengo ni idea.

Ja, no me extraña. Todos sus matrimonios acabaron en divorcio.

-¿Nada?- Preguntó decepcionado mi hermano.

-No. No se me ocurre nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Se suponía que Austria podría darme consejo... ¿Y si era un mal marido? ¿O si Italia se arrepentía de casarse conmigo?

No tenía que pensar de una forma tan negativa. Había leído todos esos libros sobre el matrimonio (Aunque ninguno decía nada sobre casarse con italianos. Tendría que buscar al autor algún día, todo lo relacionado con italianos estaba en blanco) y todo estaba preparado a la perfección, los invitados, el restaurante después de la comida, los anillos...

-Bruder ¿Está todo preparado? ¿Verdad?

-Ja, por última vez. Todo está como tú y Feli dijisteis.- Movió la cabeza desesperado.

-Creo que debería ir a revisarlo. Para asegurarme.- Me levanté de la silla. Mi hermano al verlo me volvió a tirar hacia atrás.

-Nein, de esta sala no sales hasta que te toque. Iré yo a revisarlo.

-Danke.- Me quedé solo en la sala de estar con Austria. Tenía que tranquilizarme, todo saldría perfecto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de dejar solo al bastardo de mi hermano, me dirigí a la iglesia. Mi fratello Vaticano sería quien oficiaría la boda, esa había sido la única condición para que permitir a Feliciano casarse: Se casaría por la iglesia católica quisiera o no y él sería quien lo oficiase. Al final, el macho patatas tuvo que ceder. Eso me llenó de satisfacción, así no se creería mejor que los demás.

Cruzando los pasillos que me llevarían a la nave central me encontré con Hungría.

-Lovino, ¿No deberías estar con Feli?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Le he dejado solo. El muy idiota me ha acusado de algo que es mentira (En realidad era verdad, pero esa patatas con esteroides me mataría si se enterase)

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor en la cabeza ¡Pero qué cojones...!

-¡Eres idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar solo a tu hermano el día de su boda! Me voy con él, tú ocúpate de los invitados.- La muy loca se puso a regañarme ¡Ni que fuera mi madre!, pero su sartén en la mano me advertía que hiciese lo que dijo por mi bien.

Sin esperar respuestas, me apartó del camino y se dirigió a la habitación del novio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Un poco más tarde::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

No me extraña que prefiriese ir con mi hermano, esto parecía un puto zoo ¿Queréis saber por qué? Empecemos:

Los asiáticos querían estar todos en una fila, algo imposible por lo que se estaban quejando de ello.

Grecia y Turquía se peleaban para que Japón se sentara con ellos y la persona por la que se peleaban, es decir, Japón, no le hacía ni puto caso. Estaba tranquilamente poniendo cámaras para grabar desde todos ángulos posibles (¿Cómo leches había puesto una cámara en el techo? Eso antes no estaba cuando vine hace una hora).

El bastardo de los scones chillaba diciendo que sus amigos imaginarios también deberían tener asientos (¿Contra este tío había perdido mi basta... digo, el bastardo tomate?). A su lado Estados Unidos decía que podían sentarse a su lado, en un asiento reservado a un tal Canadá. Yo no me sentaría hay ni loco, había un oso flotando en él.

La loca (No Hungría, sino la incestuosa) amenazaba a su hermano mientras comentaba lo bonito que sería casarse hoy. Estuve a punto de sentir pena por el pobre desgraciado A PUNTO, Rusia me seguía cayendo mal.

El anterior espécimen... digo, país dudaba entre ir a aterrar a tres tíos que parecían que estaban en modo vibración o ir a hablar (Molestar) a China. Mientras tanto una... ¿Chica? ¿Chico? Se había interpuesto entre él y los tres (Que seguían sin parar de temblar) chillando que si se acercaba más su capital sería Varsovia, mientras los asiáticos habían formado un frente contra Rusia rodeando a China.

Los cinco nórdicos (O seis, estaba un niño que parecía el cejotas en miniatura. Pobrecito) no se quedaban atrás. El que no sonreía estaba de acuerdo con Inglaterra (Otro loco que piensa que los animales mágicos existen) mientras ahorcaba a uno por que estaba discutiendo con otro que no sonreía. Los únicos normales de ese grupo eran uno de pelo blanco, Finlandia y el niño.

Anton... El bastardo estaba rodeado por los países latinoamericanos que se dividían entre matarle o darle un abrazo (Los mismo que me llamaban mama cada vez que me veían). Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de mí, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Y lo peor de todo... ¡El pervertido no había tenido mejor idea que hacer un puto striptease porque según él hoy era un día para dar amor!

Le quité el arma a Suiza (Por mucho que me gustase que le hubiese pegado un tiro al bastardo del vino la necesitaba) y rogué el perdón de Dios antes de hacer una locura: Disparar al techo de una iglesia. En fin, conseguí el efecto deseado: todas las naciones se callaron o se escondieron, salvo Vaticano. Si las miradas matasen, esa me habría matado.

-Todo vosotros, bastardi ¡Dejad de pelear de una puta vez! Hoy mi hermano se casa y os puedo asegurar que no me metí en el agua helada de Venecia para que vosotros lo jodáis. El próximo que hable hasta que acabe la boda, le mato.- Levanté la escopeta para señalar mi punto. No bromeaba, pensaba disparar si alguno desobedecía.

Una música resonó por toda la sala y por fin el novio (El patatero) apareció. Rápidamente se colocó al lado de Vaticano esperando ansioso e intranquilo la llegada de mi fratello. A ese le pensaba disparar si dudaba casarse aunque fuera un segundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entré en la iglesia estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Aunque era una boda bastante pequeña (Solo habíamos invitado a otras naciones) el solo hecho de tener que desfilar delante de todos mis conocidos me amedrentaba. Además, en la puerta de la iglesia me esperaba Romano con una escopeta ¿Pero qué había sucedido aquí? ¿Iba a matarme? Era conocido su odio hacia mí, pero... ¿Tantas ganas tenía de asesinarme?

-West, camina. Nos están mirando todo.- Me susurró mi hermano que se había colocado a mi lado sin que me diese cuenta. Comencé a caminar hasta llegar al altar donde un Vaticano (Que fulminaba a Romano con la mirada) me saludó.

Los minutos pasaban y Italia no aparecía ¿Y si al final se había arrepentido?

Otra vez, la música sonó por toda la iglesia e Italia apareció cogido del brazo junto a su hermano.

Al verle se paré de respirar. Los rizos de color caoba un poco despeinados enmarcaban su cara y sus ojos de color ámbar abiertos de par en par con ese halo de alegría y pureza que le caracterizaban me miraban con cariño. Feliciano llevaba un traje blanco de pies a cabeza con un pequeño pañuelo rosa con forma de triángulo que sobresalía del bolsillo que estaba a la altura del pecho y entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño ramo. El triángulo rosa era un recordatorio de uno de los mayores errores de la historia. Al igual que él, yo también llevaba un pañuelo rosado. Lo toqué un momento para recordar el pasado y volví a mirar a Italia para ver mi futuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Italia:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ludwig estaba, simplemente, hermoso. Con su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules brillantes por la emoción. Vestía un traje totalmente negro, al contrario que yo que vestía de blanco puro. El pañuelo rosa y la camisa blanca eran los únicos de distinto color en su traje.

Lud bajó la mirada sonrojado al devolverle la mirada para después volver a subirla, no quería perderse un minuto de nuestra boda mirando el suelo. Sonreí ante la mirada y él también sonrió con todo su cariño. Pude sentir como me sonrojaba ante la mirada de todos.

Al llegar al altar mi fratello me soltó y me coloqué al lado de Ludwig.

-Hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Alemania::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al soltar a Feli, Lovino tropezó conmigo haciéndome tambalearme.

-Ten cuidado bastardo.- Me soltó sin contemplaciones mientras en una de mis manos me metía un papel. Se acercó un momento y susurró.- Léelo ahora mismo.

Sin que se diese cuenta Feli abrí el papel y lo leí:

_Si haces daño a mi fratello mandaré a la mafia a por ti y yo mismo te mataré después lentamente._

Levanté la mirada hacia él. Al ver mi mirada se pasó un dedo por el cuello disimuladamente. Tragué, no dudaba que lo haría. Después hizo un gesto hacia abajo animándome a leer lo que ponía más abajo.

_Igualmente, si intentas escapar de la boda te dispararé con la escopeta._

Dio unos suaves golpes al rifle que se apoyaba en su pierna. Volví a tragar.

-Ludwig, ve . Te veo un poco pálido ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó a mi lado Feli.

-Claro que estoy bien.- Le cogí de la mano para convencerle y miramos al Vaticano. No haría falta que Romano cumpliese sus amenazas: Nunca escaparía de la decisión más acertada de mi vida y nunca haría daño a Feli, antes me mataría.

La boda duró una hora y siempre recordaré una parte en especial: El "Sí quiero" de Feliciano que nos uniría para siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Omake de después de la boda: Romano:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cena había sido exquisita, se notaba que había sido mi fratello quien eligió los platos. El macho patatas no tenía gusto para la comida. Mientras tranquilamente tomaba vino junto a Antonio, Feli decidió tirar el ramo. Personalmente me daba lo mismo, pero el bastardo de Antonio quería que lo cogiera.

-Lovi...

-No.- Le corté antes de que pudiese decir algo. Sabía lo que iba a pedirme y no lo pensaba hacer.

-Pero si todavía no te he dicho nada.- Replicó.

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres. Quieres que vaya a coger el ramo y no voy a hacerlo.- Volví a tomar un trago de vino. La paz no duró mucho.

-Ya estamos tan unidos que puedes leerme la mente.- Comentó felizmente.- ¿De verdad no podrías...?

-No.

Cualquiera con dos neuronas habría desistido, pero él siguió y siguió.- Lovi... Vamos Loviii... Ya no me quieres...

-¡MUY BIEN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡IRÉ A COGER EL ESTÚPIDO RAMO!- Grité harto de sus súplicas, todos los de la sala me miraron, incluso los novios que estaban ocupados con el ramo.- ¡DEJAD DE MIRARME! ¡TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA O QUÉ!

Pronto perdieron el interés en mí y algunos países se dirigieron a coger el ramo.

En el grupo se encontraban Bielorrusia (Con cara de asesinar a cualquiera que cogiera el ramo), Rusia y América tirando de sus respectivas parejas (Aunque eran esos dos lo que se pelearían al final), los nórdicos, Polonia, Hungría (Decía algo sobre "Yaoi" y "Recuerdo") Francia (¿Ese que pintaba ahí?) y unos cuantos más.

-Voy a tirar el ramo ve . Buena suerte a todos.

Feliciano tiró el ramo hacia nosotros. Faltaba unos pocos metros...

Y una sombra cogió el ramo en el aire. Era el clon en miniatura del cejotas, Sealand.

-JAJAJA, ¡He cogido el ramo! ¡Soy mejor que todos los países por lo que soy el país más poderoso desu yo!

-Peter, devuelve el ramo. Eso ha estado muy mal por tu parte.- Le regañó Finlandia mientras los otros países se quejaban.

-Pero mamá...-Protestó el niño.

-Nada de mamá, devuelve el ramo a Feli. Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados contigo. ¿Verdad Sue?- Le preguntó el nórdico más bajo a su pareja a lo que este contestó asintiendo.

Me salí del grupo de naciones desesperadas por el ramo. Antonio solo había comprado con sus súplicas que estuviese una vez en el lanzamiento.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Polonia intentó coger el ramo pero fue placado por Bielorrusia que fue apartada por Hungría. Al mismo tiempo, Rusia y América se lanzaron sobre Hungría quien se agachó, provocando que chocaran los dos golpeándose en la cabeza. Por la fuerza del golpe, el ramo volvió a elevarse al aire directo a mi cara.

¡Ah! El puto ramo me había golpeado en la cara. Cogí las flores y las aparté de mi rostro. Los demás me miraban ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía monos en la cara?

-¡Lovi! ¡Vamos a casarnos!- Antonio se lanzó hacia mí.

-En realidad, es Lovino quien se casa, no tú ¿No rechazó tu propuesta de matrimonio del otro día? Honhonhon.- Le preguntó Francia poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Al recordarlo paró de correr. ¿En qué lío me había metido el bastardo del vino?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado ¿Qué os parece mandarme un review? ¿Eh? ¿O un tomate? Con eso me conformo.

Bueno os dejo. Hasta la próxima : )


End file.
